


【卡二乙女向】2/7爱妻日

by MajoHane



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajoHane/pseuds/MajoHane
Kudos: 3





	【卡二乙女向】2/7爱妻日

“爱妻日？”

第一次听见的新名词让卡塔库栗露出了又疑惑又好奇的神情。

“我也不知道，大概又是网民闲来无事定制的新节日吧。因为27和爱妻发音很像嘛。”

男人不置可否地点点头，又问：“所以呢？爱妻日也要给妻子准备礼物和浪漫的烛光晚餐之类的吗？”

第一次谈恋爱就结婚的托特兰总裁卡塔库栗先生的恋爱经验简直少的可怜，甚至还是在你和夏洛特们的“提醒”下他才知道原来某些节日是要与对象一起庆祝的，不止要吃浪漫的豪华大餐，还要送礼物。

虽然不懂爱妻日的庆祝意义是什么，不过效率向来感人的卡塔库栗先生已经开始挑选餐厅和礼物。

“唔……上面说，要好好疼爱妻子，从早到晚？”

你困惑拧起眉头，并没有注意到身边的卡塔库栗脸上的表情变化。

“呐，卡塔库栗，你知道……”

你刚转过头，差点撞上自家老公凑过来的脸。

艹！好帅！差点被帅死。

呃，不对不对。

“你干嘛忽然凑这么过来？”

“当然是要庆祝爱妻日。”

男人的大手伸进了裙摆里，只听见清脆的一声撕拉，腿上的丝袜正式宣布寿终正寝。

“等一下卡塔库栗……现在还是早上……”

你的推搡在他看来根本就是变相的邀请。

“不是说要从早到晚好好疼爱妻子吗？”

“那公司怎么办啊！”

面对你的注意力转移大法，男人连眉头都没挑一下：“有佩罗斯大哥在，不用担心。”

“卡塔……”

“专心点。”还没说出口的话被他打在你屁股上的一巴掌打了回去，你憋屈地撇撇嘴，却被他得寸进尺地吻上来，“这可是总裁夫人今天的工作，不准偷懒。”

“呜呜……卡塔库栗……我饿了……”

看着窗外昏暗的天，你欲哭无泪地用沙哑的声音向身上的男人哀求着。

这到底是什么体能，竟然真的从早到晚毫不停歇地在你身上耕耘着。除了早上吃的松饼，你今天几乎没吃到什么像样的食物。

原本一开始还能扭着腰去迎合男人的抽送，但现在你只觉得又饿又累，浑身就像架散般，最后一丝力气也在这场看不见结尾的性事中被彻底榨干。

“我这不是在喂着你吗？”

虽然他嘴上这么说，还是很体贴地给你喂了几块曲奇。

你从未发现曲奇竟是如此美味。

“不要再欺负我了……”

“夫人怎么能这样污蔑我呢？我可是在疼爱你。”

坚挺的冠部坏心眼地撞在已经酸麻的子宫口，你发出小小的呜咽，泛红的眼角又再次沁出朵朵晶莹的泪花。

明明就是欺负，人家都已经说受不了了还不停下，明明都已经被艹红肿了却还故意挑逗人家。

你越想越气，张嘴咬了他一口。

男人只是被你这可爱的举动逗笑，甚至还饶有兴趣地让你多咬几口。

“这是在诱惑我吗？”

你恶狠狠地瞪了他一眼，只可惜泪眼婆娑的模样根本没有半点杀伤力。反倒他被你这小鹿般楚楚可怜的表情引得心生怜惜，身下的力道终于放轻不少。

已经被欺负得不成样子的敏感点再次被重重蹭过，你惊叫着挺起腰，娇小的身体在卡塔库栗的怀里因着快感而惯性地颤抖着。柔软炙热的花壁紧紧地绞着茎身，被花液打湿。

“卡塔库栗……呜……人家要死掉了啦。”

“明明在求饶，可是这里的小嘴却没有要把我放开的意思呢。你看，腿还缠在我的腰上不是吗？”

满足地看到你在听到这番话后羞得通红的脸，你把自己死死埋进他胸膛里，哼哼唧唧不肯抬头。

“夫人觉得我疼爱你吗？”

“疼！爱！”

看你好像真的有点生气了，他这才恋恋不舍地放过你。

“爱妻日快乐。”

软软糯糯的触感讨好般蹭过脸颊，满腔的怒火瞬间没了踪影。

你无可奈何地接受了他的道歉，内心暗自发誓再也不要给卡塔库栗安利这种糟糕的节日了！


End file.
